C'est dur d'être un Scott
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Des petits drabbles axés notamment sur Scott.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** Un très bon conseil

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
><strong><span>Disclaimer :<span>** Teen Wolf appartient à son auteur 'o' !

**Genre de la fanfic :** Euh rien

**Couple :** Rien

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur lasurvolte. Le thème était « C'est dangereux, de se balader tout seul. Tu pourrais tomber sur un monstre ! »

Il y a longtemps, son père lui avait dit une chose importante. C'était quand Scott était encore tout petit.

Il y a longtemps, il avait été un enfant, et de fait, avait obéit, en écoutant le conseil que son père lui avait donné.

Mais maintenant qu'il était dans cette forêt géante, il se disait que son père avait eut raison.

Surtout quand, lorsqu'il se retourna, alors qu'il cherchait sa ventoline, et qu'il fut face à …Ce gros monstre.

Son père le lui avait dit après tout : c'est dangereux, de se balader tout seul. Il pourrait tomber sur un monstre.

Fin.


	2. Vous permettez monsieur

**Nom :** Vous permettez, monsieur

**Auteur :**

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Relationship : **Scott x Allison

**Phrase utilisé : **Vous permettez monsieur

**Note :** Spoil léger saison 1

Les gens avaient mis du temps à l'admettre, mais c'était la Terre qui tournait autour du soleil. Il n'y avait pas lieu à de l'ethnocentrisme, ou quoique ce soit, c'était un fait avéré et c'est tout. Scott regardait son soleil. Passant son temps à tourner autour, à piailler son nom, à tenter de le placer dans toutes les conversations, dans tous les endroits de sa vie, même dans son mot de passe quitte à faire.

Allison était le soleil de ces jours et de ces nuits, et il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Pourtant, il y avait un obstacle gigantesque qui les empêchait, même actuellement, de sortir ensemble. Bien sûr, il y avait Gérard, ce papi psychopathe à l'air gentil, que même avec son air, on aurait dit qu'il allait nous tuer à tout moment. Mais finalement, Gérard n'était rien à côté de Chris.

Chris était le Père. Celui qui voyait Allison comme la prunelle de ses yeux, qui se méfiait chaque fois qu'un seul homme osait s'approcher d'elle. Il avait sa technique propre pour les faire fuir, parler de chien enragé que l'on descend avec un air pas net du tout était un très bon moyen, et pourtant Scott n'avait pas fui.

Il l'avait menacé, lui avait montré qu'il était un chasseur, mais Scott n'avait pas fui.

Scott n'était pas du genre à fuir, et cela faisait enrager Chris, à l'idée qu'un jour sa fille terminerait avec, se marierait avec, aurait des enfants avec…

D'abord, à son époque, ça ne se passait pas comme ça, Chris avait dû demander au père de Victoria pour pouvoir sortir avec sa fille. Il avait dû en prime utiliser le meilleur langage qu'il soit ! Il s'en souvenait encore. « Vous permettez monsieur, que j'emprunte votre fille ». Mais ce Scott McCall aimait sa fille, et ne le lui avait jamais demandé.

Il lui avait emprunté sans vergogne, sans regrets, et Chris, en tant que père, enrageait tout de même beaucoup malgré son sourire enjoliveur et son air tendre.

Parce que sa fille c'était SA fille, et qu'il avait enfin compris pourquoi le père de Victoria avait même tenté un jour de lui offrir une muselière pour qu'il reste correct.

Ce fut à cette pensée, que Chris eut un sourire, se disant qu'une muselière pour McCall ça irait parfaitement.

- Chérie, on a encore des muselières ?

- Hum non, la dernière à été déchiré par un loup…

Chris se renfrogna. Tant pis pour la muselière, au moins Scott y survivrait-il encore un peu. Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre celui là, s'il osait s'approcher de sa fille chérie, il allait l'avoir sa muselière.

Fin.


	3. Une requête

**Auteur :** Yuuki Tohma

**Fandom :** Teen Wolf

**Note :** aucun spoil je crois…Sinon je suis désolé. Dans tous les cas, comme je joue Greenberg sur un forum TW RPG, il est un peu adapté à ma façon :p

**Couple :** Greenberg x Coach (wait…what ?)

**Prompt :** Merci, tu gères de la patte de croco !

Aujourd'hui, Stiles rendait visite à Scott. Pour parler de diverses choses comme : qui est l'alpha qui le dirigeait ? Tu crois que Danny me trouve attirant ? Tu ne trouves pas que Greenberg à l'air amoureux du coach ? Derek, tu le préfères avec beaucoup de barbe ou pas ?  
>Des questions de tous les jours, posées par une personne tout à fait logique comme Stiles, ou pas. Son sens des ses priorités laissait à désirer, mais on ne pouvait lui reprocher, après tout, dans les moments les plus noirs il avait ainsi le don de faire rire les autres.<br>Scott répondait donc ses questions, ou non, selon ce qu'il pouvait faire. Après tout, Greenberg avait l'air d'être un type bien, avec ses tours de magie, et il était plutôt bon au lacrosse quoiqu'en dise le coach, mais tout de même, il ne semblait pas non plus amoureux du professeur Finstock, quand même pas. Peut-être de sa fille, mais quand même pas du père...Et en ce qui concernait la barbe de Derek...Non sincèrement, le loup-garou ne pouvait décemment pas répondre à cette question sans garder son sérieux.

Puis enfin, une question qui semblait déjà plus importante vint à pointer le bout de son nez dans la bouche de l'humain :

- Et sinon, tu penses que je devrais faire quoi avec Lydia ?

Car bien évidemment, Stiles était toujours bloqué à ce niveau là. Elle sortait encore avec Jackson et il se retrouvait à juste l'observer de loin...Bien qu'en ce moment elle soit un peu plus proche du fait des derniers évènements.

- Pour m'excuser de la dernière fois, je vais voir pour lui en parler, si tu veux.

Stiles regarda son meilleur ami d'un air à moitié méfiant et douteux :

- Vraiment ?  
>- Je te le promets.<br>- Tu vas lui dire que je suis intéressé par elle ?  
>- Oui.<p>

Scott fit un sourire. Il lui devait bien ça. Il avait trahi Stiles, alors il devait se faire pardonner correctement.

- Tu ne l'emmènes pas dans le bureau du coach cette fois, j'espère ?  
>- Non. Fais-moi confiance !<p>

Stiles se demanda s'il devait le croire, il aurait aimé avoir lui aussi la capacité de déceler les mensonges, mais vu la tête de son meilleur ami, qui soudain se mit à sourire et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'humain, il comprit qu'il pouvait croire en lui.

- Merci, tu gères de la patte de croco !

Le loup-garou, habitué aux élucubrations de son ami, ne fit aucune remarque sur cette étrange expression, de toute façon, celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en faire une, se remettant à parler :

- Mais t'es sûr que Greenberg n'est pas amoureux du coach ? Non parce que l'autre fois, il lui a envoyé un regard, mais c'était super intense !

Fin.


End file.
